Routine Romance
by Fire Kitten
Summary: As Sanji boards the Sunny-Go Rail for his daily commute to work, he expects the day to be just like it was yesterday and how he was sure it will be tomorrow. But then love comes and knocks his mundane life right off the tracks. [Modern Day AU, Sanuso]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** As Sanji boards the Sunny-Go Rail for his daily commute to work, he expects the day to be just like it was yesterday and how he was sure it will be tomorrow. But then love comes and knocks his mundane life right off the tracks.

**Warnings:** A splash of AU, a little pinch of bad language, and a nice dash of Sanuso.

_Today I bring you all a very special Sanuso Saturday entry as it is a gift for two birthdays! _

_Happy birthday Ash; I hope you enjoy this!_

_And happy birthday Usopp!_

* * *

Every day was the same routine.

Up by 5 A.M. Shower by 5:10 and breakfast no later than 6. Out the door by 6:10 to get on the Sunny-Go Rail by 6:25 wherein he will sit or, more commonly because he has given his seat to a pretty woman, stand for forty-five minutes to arrive to work at precisely 7:30 on the dot.

And because nothing changed, he already knew all the things around him wouldn't either: Neither the tap that would run cold within ten minutes or the stove that only heated on the left side half the time nor the over-crowded cars or the rude commuters.

It was all just part of living in a big city and being just one, tiny insignificant part of it.

And then Sanji met Usopp and everything changed.

* * *

The first time Sanji saw him it was really just one of those uncomfortable moments when two strangers met eyes, likely on accident, and quickly looked away. It was just a glimpse really and all Sanji remembered of that first look were three things:

He was dark-skinned.

He had a really long nose.

He had just about the longest damn eyelashes he'd ever seen on a guy.

Sanji didn't look again, nor did he think anything of it.

However, the second time it happened Sanji began to suspect it wasn't an accident at all but rather that he was being stared at. Not just stared at – but sought out to be stared at. He'd been through these hoops himself on several occasions when on the heels of a beautiful lady or an attractive man. So he knew the struggle it took to make it down to the station with extra time to shove his way through a sea of faces looking for that specific one. And then there was the added effort it took to slide in somewhere nearby so that he could get on the same car as that special someone, hoping for an accidental brush or a wayward rolling lipstick or just _anything at all_ to happen so that a conversation could spark up and maybe, just maybe, something more could result.

Sanji didn't look again, but he felt flattered.

The third time it happened, Sanji let his eyes linger just a little longer when the other man looked away. He was definitely of African descent with those nice, full lips though the skin-tone implied some ethnic mixing. And he had a nice weave of long spiraled curls for hair that he kept tamed back with a hair tie. From the clothing, the same day-to-day wear, he could guess his job was blue-collar from the jean jacket that had definite oil stains on it and a name he hadn't yet been able to read scrawled over the right breast pocket.

Sanji stopped looking yet started to wonder when the other would make a move.

Come the fourth time, Sanji unabashedly took advantage of the compact the woman in front of him was holding up to play a little game of spy. It was a little hard to angle himself in the packed car to be able to see him, but finally he managed to spot just a slice of him in the bottom corner of the circular mirror. The curly-haired man was definitely gazing straight at him, although his eyes would dart down to something he must have been holding in his hands before looking up again. In that reflection, he tried everything he could to get a look at just what the other was doing, whether it was leaning from side to side or even standing on his tippy toes. _**Snap**_**.** The compact closed.

Sanji was forced to stop looking and wished it could have lasted longer.

By the fifth time, Sanji decided he was done waiting. It took some work to get from one end to the car to the other without immediately tipping the long-nosed man off, but somehow he managed the impossible so outstandingly that he was soon casually leaning against a pole behind him. This close, he noticed three more things:

He was wearing cologne and it smelt heavenly.

He had a sketchpad balanced in his arm.

The main subject being drawn onto the blank pages in a variety of doodles and more detailed pieces was Sanji himself.

"You're drawing me."

"IEE!" The man jumped and turned around, dark eyes growing wide as he realized just who was behind him. He pressed the sketchpad up against his chest, swallowing hard and saying, "Y-You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry." Sanji said with a smile, seeing the patrons who had glanced over from the outburst had thankfully already looked away. He tapped the top of the pad. "So, this is why you stare at me every day?"

"Oi! I-I-I-I don't stare! I _observe_. It's a completely different concept." He argued.

"Oh?" Sanji arched a spiraled eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because it's like…" The other male fumbled, blurting out, "Bird watching!"

Sanji wasn't sure whether to laugh or be a little offended. "I've never been likened to a bird before. Well… except this one time I was called a duck."

"No, I uh, I didn't mean – uh just…" He started to pull at a loose spiral at the edge of the notebook, saying more to it than to him, "See like… anyone can look at a bird but most people can't tell them apart from other birds. Any black bird could be a crow to them. But a bird watcher spends time watching and listening to it to tell it apart from others. I-It…" Oh how cute, his blush goes all the way to the tip of his nose. "It makes it special from the rest."

It had been many years since Sanji had been so overcome the only thing his mind could supply for an answer was just a silent: _Wow._

"I'm Sanji." He managed to say but wasn't sure it could be heard over his racing heart.

He supposed the feat was possible though, because the man looked up at him under those amazing eyelashes and gave him a shy smile. "Usopp."

That was their beginning.

* * *

Of course a date followed.

Among other things, he learned Usopp was an industrial mechanic, who spent the majority of his day in the returns department of an appliance factory, fixing faulty machinery. "After high school," The long-nose told him as he cut into the tilapia on his plate, "I couldn't afford college, so I took an apprenticeship. I've always liked working with tools so it was really easy for me."

"Heh, so can I hire you to fix my stove?" Sanji joked.

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"The left side only heats up when it damn well pleases and my landlord won't agree to let me replace the hunk of junk. Bastard has it out for me I swear."

He chuckled softly. "Sounds like it's probably just your igniter. If I can find parts then yeah, should be easy enough." He munched on a piece of fish, then said once he had swallowed, "Your turn. Where do you work?"

"Here."

Usopp shot him a confused look, glancing around the establishment then back at him. "Wait, what?"

"I'm the Sous Chef here." He said with a proud smile before pointing down at their plates. "I did most of the prep work on this before you got here."

The younger's eyes widened some. "That's why you wanted to order for me!"

"Yeah," Sanji confirmed with a cheeky grin. "But don't worry, next time we have dinner, it'll be made start to finish by me only."

"Next…?" Usopp seemed a little surprised by the notion, but then he lit up like the evening star as he chirped out, "Well, I'm looking forward to that!"

There was certainly a next date.

And a third.

By the fifteenth, Sanji lost count – and did staying in and watching old Broadway flicks cuddled under a blanket together count as one?

* * *

Somewhere between the fourth and seventh date, Sanji found himself now out the door before 6 to head to the station where Usopp would be, standing against the pillar underneath a movie poster neither of them were as interested in seeing as they were each other.

Once, he found Usopp there doodling, ear buds in his ears that, as Sanji came close, could see led to a yellow iPod shuffle poking out from his jacket pocket. He waved his hand just beyond the sketchpad to get his attention and lent over when he looked up to give him a kiss. As he pulled away, he hooked his finger around a wire, plucking out one of the buds. "Good morning."

"Morning!" Usopp replied with a fond smile, already flipping the notepad closed.

"Me again I see." He pointed out. "I seem to be your favorite thing to draw."

He chuckled nervously, averting his eyes. "Ah, well… you're always dressed so nicely. I enjoy that."

Sanji reached out, tugging out the other ear bud as he wound an arm around the shorter male, bringing him close. "Ever gonna let me see them?"

Brown eyes looked up at him, his smile coy. "Heh, if I can manage to draw a piece as gorgeous as the subject… maybe then."

"Liar. You drew that before I even met you." He murmured. The kiss this time was deeper and more sensual, Sanji sighing softly when he felt the artist's fingers teasing the fringe of hair at the base of his neck.

He probably wouldn't have pulled away from it so soon either, if it weren't for the music coming from the ear buds still dangling between his fingers. "Is that… Lion King?"

"Huh?" Usopp paused to listen. "Oh uh… yeah?"

"Heh, that's cute." He couldn't help but tease. "You listen to cartoon music."

"Ah- _animation_. And don't diss on a movie that had Elton John sing for it! Though…" There was an over-exaggerated sigh. "Of course someone who isn't as cultured as I am probably wouldn't even know that."

"O-Oi what do you mean? I'm cultured!"

"It's okay Sanj', I understand." Usopp said with mock sympathy as he patted him on the arm. "It must have been hard growing up in a box."

He frowned in annoyance, eyes narrowing as he held up the headphones between them. "Okay, you're on. If I can't name at least ten tracks on this thing before we get to work, then I'll… I'll..."

"Let me teach you how to fish?" Usopp provided hopefully.

"Ugh, alright." Sanji agreed, nose scrunching up at the thought of the boring activity. As the other started to whoop as if he had already won, he quickly intervened, "BUT if I win, you have to take dancing lessons."

"_Dancing _lessons?!" He nearly screeched. "Why?!"

"Because I like dancing. And I'd like to have a dancing partner." The cook said simply, ignoring the mechanic's sour pout. "So, you game?"

"Well… It's not I'll lose anyways so yeah, it's a deal!"

Unfortunately for Usopp, they discovered that day they actually had an almost scarily similar taste in music as Sanji was able to name off bunches of jazz, k-pop, and classical artists and even a few more 'animation' tracks with ease. His boyfriend looked so desolate that he tried not to gloat too much and instead promised to go to the lessons with him.

And, because he was so generous, he let Usopp win a little too and went fishing with him.

Once.

He was not planning on reliving the experience anytime soon.

* * *

It was about the time they started spending almost every weekend at one another's apartments that a brilliant idea came to Sanji's mind. And it all began with a letter Usopp found after breakfast.

"Oh great." An unhappy groan came from the living room.

Sanji glanced over his shoulder before he finished pouring in the dish detergent and clicking Usopp's dishwasher closed, turning the dial appropriately. Once the machine started to hum as it turned on, he headed out of the (gloriously fully function) kitchen, seeing the dark-skinned male looking over a sheet of paper with a frown. "What is it?"

"My lease is up this month." The male sighed. "You know I tell myself every year I'm going to move. I'd rather get a place closer to work so I can sleep in an hour later instead of having to take that dumb train. But it just never happens. Even the places I can afford I can't do it comfortably. I guess it doesn't matter; I'd rather be close to you anyways."

Sanji sat down on the couch beside the other, watching him toss the letter down on the table. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette, only to remember Usopp's landlord didn't allow for smoking. So he crossed his arms and just lent back into the cushions, glancing over as he said, "Hey, Uso-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we move in together?"

He almost wished he had a camera for the comical double-take the mechanic managed to pull off. "What did you say?"

"My lease is up in three months. You could move in with me until it is and then we could find a place together."

"Uh…" Usopp sat there a moment, speechless, before he held up a hand, saying rapidly, "Wait a second Sanj'. We haven't even been dating a year yet. Don't you think that's a little fast?"

He shook his head. "No. We're practically living at each other's apartments anyways. I have underwear here for god's sake."

"But… but that's…" He faltered, biting at his lip. "A couple days a week together and an entire… well forever is a huge difference."

"Well if it's that terrible an idea you could just say so." Sanji said more snappishly then he intended, regretting it quickly when it caused the other male to roll his eyes and look away. He ran a hand through his hair, taking a few deep breathes until he managed to bring a level of calm back inside of himself. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that. Listen I love you, you know that right?"

The tension in Usopp's shoulders seemed to relax some and he nodded. "Of course I do."

"Do you also know the days I'm not with you, it drives me crazy?" He placed his hand over the darker-skinned one, caressing his knuckles with his thumb. "Sometimes I start making a meal for two before I even think about it and at night my bed feels so empty without you. The whole place is never as bright as the days when you're there."

"Sanji…" The mechanic whispered, his cheeks becoming a little rosy as he looked away bashfully. "Heh, it's funny. That sounds awfully familiar…"

"Then what are you worried about?"

There was a soft sigh and then Usopp turned his hand around, linking their fingers together. "I've known a lot of people who took this step too fast and ended up breaking up. I don't want that to happen."

Sanji frowned some, running his free hand along the other's jawline, dragging his gaze back towards him. "Uso-chan, you can't assume we're going to fail just because other people have. We're not them and they aren't us. I won't push you into the decision if you're not ready – but only if you honestly think it's because _we _can't make it work right now."

Usopp didn't answer at first, though his eyes darted this way and that across his features for several long moments. When he finally spoke, his voice didn't hold the same hesitance it had before. "I'm not agreeing yet but… okay if we really want to consider doing this though, we got to talk about the big things now."

"Alright, like…?" Sanji agreed easily enough, letting go of his chin and absentmindedly pushing back a wayward curly lock of hair before sinking back into the couch comfortably.

"Chores!"

"Considering I do your dishes every time I come over and you end up organizing my laundry…"

"And bills!"

"We're pretty finically stable I think."

"And I want a pet!"

"As long as it's not an insect of _any_ kind."

"And a balcony!"

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves here…"

Usopp burst into exuberant giggles, burying his head into his shoulder, holding their hands together a little tighter than before.

That was when Sanji was certain they were going to be just fine.

* * *

Every day was the same routine.

Up by 5 A.M. Yell at Usopp at 5:05 and then, if necessary, take away the blankets by 5:10. Shower by 5:15 or possibly 5:20 and breakfast no later than 6 (maybe 6:05). Race out the door by 6:15 to get on the Sunny-Go Rail by 6:25 wherein they will sit or, more commonly because he has given their seats to a couple of pretty women, stand for forty-five minutes to arrive to work at precisely 7:30 on the dot.

And because nothing changed, he already knew all the things around him wouldn't either: Neither the tap that would run cold within ten minutes or the stove that only heated on the right side while the left was being fixed nor the over-crowded cars or the rude commuters. Or even the kiss he got at the door of the restaurant and the whisper of loving words in his ear nor how he would always wait to go inside until he watched Usopp sprint around the corner towards his own job.

It was all just part of living in a big city and being just two, tiny insignificant parts of it.

But Sanji had Usopp and nothing needed to change.

* * *

**A/N**: I was struggling to come up with a plotline for this story and used a creative random word generator which came up with the word **Train**. (Actually the first time it came up with 'hardware' but I burst into some horrible prepubescent giggles and tried again.) This was the result, with quite a few components coming in from Ash and her wonderful head canons.

What I was originally trying to do was create a fanfic based around a piece of artwork Ash had drawn awhile back that still remains one of my favorites. It's of Usopp drawing and looking all awkward and abashed as he says "Ah, Sanji… you're always dressed so nicely. I enjoy that." And Sanji's looking back with this WTF expression on his face. I had hoped maybe to create a story in which Usopp was bemoaning the fact that Sanji of all people is his drawing muse and how he comes to realize he actually doesn't mind it that much.

Instead, I changed the POV to Sanji's, turned it into a wacky AU and inserted the line with practically zero of the actual content (go me…?) but trust me when I say it actually did heavily influence the beginning of this story.

Anyways, enough rambling from me. I hope my readers enjoyed this story and again happy birthday Ash-chan!


End file.
